The present invention relates to folding bicycles and, more specifically, to an attachment for converting a standard bicycle to a foldable bicycle.
For ease of storage or transportability it is often desirable to be able to place a bicycle in a more compact space then it normally occupies. One way of accomplishing this is to provide means for folding the bicycle about a vertical axis somewhere near its center to bring the front and rear wheels into essentially side-by-side relation. Although bicycles have in the past been provided with such folding means, the only practical manner of incorporation thereof in the bicycle structure is to include the folding means in the bicycle as originally manufactured. The hinges, or other pivotal attachment means, are normally associated directly with the bicycle frame members, requiring welding or similar operations on portions of the bicycle itself.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide means for converting a standard bicycle to a folding bicycle without substantial mechanical operations.
A further object is to provide a relatively simple and economical, yet rugged and durable structure for attachment to a standard bicycle to permit folding thereof to a compact position for transportion or storage.
An additional object is to provide structure which may be fabricated separately from, for installation in a rapid and simple manner upon, an existing bicycle to convert the latter from a standard to a folding-type bicycle.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.